


Just an Accident

by Merfilly



Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know Carigana left space, and it was speculated she'd had an accident. Maybe she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



It had been an accident. Just the timing of someone unclipping her line instead of theirs just as she had turned the thruster on to get to the end of the spire she had been working on. She had enough experience to not hit the thruster a second time, so there would only be one vector to calculate. She could not risk orienting to see where the satellite was, for that same reason. One vector was easy to account for. Her work path had been known. The recovery crew would come.

She told herself that each time she checked her air, forcing herself to breath shallow, thankful for the suit scrubbers that recaptured what it could process safely of her exhalations.

It would be just a simple accident, not even her fault, in the end.

No matter how the blackness of infinity stared into her, she was not going to crack.

Spacing was her life.

She would be found; she would recover.

Her fortune was yet to be made.

It was just an accident.


End file.
